


【AWM绝地求生】<sofa> R

by MUqiao



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUqiao/pseuds/MUqiao





	【AWM绝地求生】 R

两人僵持了一会，soso坚定的气势让花落心里有点发虚，被人用腰带捆住了双手，推到在了沙发上。

Soso欺身压下来，居高临下的撑在人身上，目光毫不避讳的看着他，花落被看得脊背有些发凉，下意识的屈起膝盖想顶开对方，soso顺势将膝盖往两边一拨，继续直戳戳的盯着人的眼睛。

“……”

以这个不尴不尬的姿势对上视，花落像是烫眼睛一般别过了头，把视线挪到了沙发后的玻璃柜上，里面错落有致的排列着一座座奖杯，一张张照片，有骑士团最开始的样子，巅峰的时刻，以及……

Soso以前的照片。

看到这里花落又看了眼身上的人，暗戳戳嘀咕了一句这差别怎么这么大。

没等soso做出什么反应，休息室的门毫无预兆的被推开了。

“花神？花神？”

那几个青训生像是等久了，自己跑来休息室找花落想继续今天的训练，谁料一推开门，看到的竟是这样一副场景。

花神被他们教练气势汹汹的压在沙发上。

这个姿势不免让人联想到什么不好的东西，那个青训生连话也忘了说，急忙退出去把门锁上。

“咳……咳咳……”

“花队在里面吗？你怎么出来了？”

“没……没什么，花队不在这里咱们要不还是先回去自己练习一会吧快走吧好了好了别去看了快点的……”

……

花落感觉耳根子都要烧起来了。

堂堂一队队长训练时间被刚回来的教练抓到休息室，还是在做这种事，还恰好被人看到了。

他还是被压的那个。

于是恼羞成怒的瞪了一眼soso，无声控诉他进来的时候居然没有锁门。

后者很是委屈的撇了撇嘴，眼里的怒火也平息七分。

“一回来就看到你和他们凑那么近，都快气死了，哪儿还记得要锁门啊？”

嘴上说得憋屈极了，手却一点不安分的在花落身上到处点火，很熟练顺着T恤下摆伸进去掐住一个红点揉搓，另一只手从他身后伸进裤子里，轻一下重一下的按揉着人的尾椎骨。

一阵酥痒从脊柱流上来，花落被突如其来的奇妙感受刺激了一下，就想推开身上的人，可无奈双手被绑在了身后。

“啊……你，你特么还真要来啊？”

Soso手里的动作没停，附身凑到了花落脸边上，对着他的耳朵吹热气。

“老公到底快不快，还是要试一试。”

说着，手指继续往下探，揉了揉穴口的褶皱，直接将中指的一个指节插了进去。

花落因为后穴传来的异物感瞪大了眼睛，转而开始努力的挣扎起来。

“我艹你你你，你快拿出去啊！！”

“啊你……你……这里……休息室！！！”

Soso选择无视了花落此刻无用的挣扎，冷着脸把手指又插深了一点，能感受到肠肉热情的缠了上来，已经半个月没有开拓过的穴道扩张起来稍微有些费力，soso却极有耐心，不急不忙的左右按压括约肌，一边就着后穴分泌的肠液继续深入。

霸道而富有侵略性的吻落了下来，直接封住了花落即将出口的脏话，他灵巧的撬开齿关，吮吸着身下人的舌头，搜刮走嘴里的津液，直到花落因长时间供氧不足呼吸不过来时，他才满意的松了口，看着花落大口大口的喘气，透明的液体顺着嘴角往下流，眼里雾蒙蒙的像要哭出来一样……

于是soso心底萌生了一个坏念头。

“啊……你，特么……”

花落被soso的手指撩拨的说不出话来，干脆双眼一闭仰头装死，soso“毫不在意”的又往里塞了两根手指，直接戳到了花落的敏感点上，黏在上面变着力度的按压，另一只手伸到前面快速的撸动着半勃的小花落。

猛烈的快感突然涌上来，前后双重夹击使得花落溃不成声，顾不上什么在哪里隔不隔音的直接叫了出来。

“啊……唔……你放嗯……开啊……哈……”

声音一声比一声高，最后几乎是尖叫的射到了裤子上，大腿内侧疯狂痉挛着，连带后穴也在无规律的收缩不停。

花落眼角有些许湿润，努力的把眼泪憋了回去，蜷缩着身子等那股劲过去，伸腿想去踹soso，高潮后无力的身子让这动作看起来更像是欲拒还迎，被人果断的扒掉碍事的裤子，抓住脚踝往自己的方向一拉，花落感觉一个炙热的物体顶上了自己的穴口。

“等等等下，我艹你啊啊啊！！！！！”

Soso一边挑眉戏谑的看了一眼身下的人，一边将自己硬得发疼的性器直接贯穿了花落的后穴，刚高潮过的肠道依旧湿润柔软，他不由得低叹一口气。

“嗯？反了啊宝贝，应该是我艹你~”

“老公的下面大不大？艹得你爽不爽？”

“花儿别夹啊，才说两句就害羞了？”

“老公不在的这些天花儿有没有想老公啊？”

“你……你特么闭嘴！！！”

Soso见花落依旧不服气，照着人敏感点狠狠地顶了几下。

“嗯？想没想？”

“啊我……艹……想想想！！！你特么慢点啊啊……”

“这才乖，”soso放慢了一下速度，继续他的抽插，“想老公了，怎么还去找别的男人？”

花落愣了一下神，才反应过来这人还在吃莫名醋呢，非但不解释，还说着人家话说下去。

“嗯唔……别的男人怎么了……啊……”

Soso尽管知道人是在开玩笑，心底不免还是有一些不爽，默默发誓今天不把人艹哭不罢休了。

心里是这么想的，也就这么做了。

花落的双腿无力地搭在soso腰上，很快便被顶得一路滑下，在皮质的沙发留下一道湿润的水痕。他现在几乎是全身汗湿，剧烈的运动让休息室里的空调都显得毫无用处，空气中氤氲着情欲的气息，两人仿佛置身于情欲的火炉之中，激烈地彼此燃烧，不断挥洒汗水和爱液。

“啊……慢……慢点……”

“花儿你说什么？让我再快点？”soso说着又加快了速度，一下一下直往甬道深处插，令花落连一句完整的话都骂不出来了。

“我……嗯艹……你个……啊……你个老狗逼……你……啊……”

Soso不作言语，双手举着两条细白的长腿压到头顶，因为姿势的转换而滑出了半截的根部又迅速地捅了回去，龟头没入了一团软绵之中， 他低头看着那被操得软趴趴红艳艳的后穴，那个小地方居然一缩一缩的，褶皱被小soso撑得几乎要看不见。

“错了没？以后还敢吗？”

“艹……啊……错了错了……你……你特么……啊……停下啊……”

见花落态度不端正，soso不但没停下，反而掐住大腿根一下干得比一下狠，几乎要把人捅穿了，花落试图往后爬想躲开这波猛烈的攻势，被他毫不犹豫的拽回来，脸上冷淡的没有一丝表情，仿佛认定了今天一定要他好好认错。

最后，在花落被soso捆着要第4次时，终于忍不住带着哭腔开口求了饶认了错，并且保证以后再也不和其他人靠那么近了，还被人哄着说了好多下流话，才得以把腰捡了回来。

“我是唯花落主义者。”

“我喜欢花落。”

“我爱花落。”

“你也只能喜欢我。”


End file.
